Rumah Hantu
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Musim panas identik dengan cerita-cerita horor. Yah, sepertinya itu benar apa adanya karena ketiga toudan ini ingin membuat rumah hantu demi melewati musim panas yang sangat menyengat ini!
**Rumah Hantu by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic.**

 **Warning : OOC parah, ide absurd, garing (maybe), de el el.**

Halo! Yukira coming back to TouRan fandom! Kali ini, Yukira nyumbangin fanfic terbaru yang masih ringan seperti snack, hehehehe.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Ming... ming... ming...

Bunyi-bunyi khas musim panas terdengar di sekitar Citadel. Siang ini, cuaca sangat terik hingga sang Saniwa terpaksa meliburkan semua kegiatan ekspedisi, PvP, dan kegiatan sejenis karena tak tahan dengan cuaca terik.

"Haaah, membosankan..." keluh Namazuo. "Ngosong banget rasanya, nggak pengen ngapa-ngapain!"

"Sama, aku juga kepanasan sampe berkelahi gara-gara rebutan kipas angin sama rombongan Odate lainnya." Sahut Tsurumaru sambil merebahkan diri di lantai.

"Jadi, kita mau ngapain biar nggak bosan begini?" tanya Honebami sambil kipas-kipas. Namazuo dan Tsurumaru langsung kompak meneriakan 'aaaaahhhh!'.

"Aku ada ide nih." Kata Tsurumaru. "Gimana kalo kita bikin rumah hantu? Kan musim panas identik sama yang _creepy creepy_ gitu,"

"Tapi mau dibikin di mana, bango?" sahut Honebami.

"Ntar kutanya _Aruji_ deh, masih ada ruangan di Citadel yang kepake nggak." Jawab Tsurumaru sambil berlalu.

* * *

"Eh, rumah hantu?" tanya Saniwa yang diketahui bernama Kosami.

"Iya, _Aruji."_ Jawab Tsurumaru. "Kami pengen buat rumah hantu. Karena _Aruji_ meliburkan seluruh kegiatan, jadinya kami bikin kegiatan biar nggak bosan, hehehehe."

"Oh, begitukah?" Sang Saniwa mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke suatu arah. "Ikut aku. Ajak Zuo dan Hone juga."

"Ba-baik, _Aruji!"_

* * *

"Kalian bisa menggunakan ruangan ini untuk rumah hantu kalian," kata Kosami sambil membuka pintu ruangan.

"Eh, ruang apa ini, _Aruji?"_ tanya Namazuo.

"Bekas gudang penyimpanan material," jawab Kosami. "Tetapi, tidak dipakai lagi karena sudah dibangun gudang yang lebih luas. Bagaimana? Bagus nggak?"

" _Perfect!"_ seru Namazuo senang sambil menoleh ke arah Honebami. "Benar kan, Honebami?"

"Aku akan mengukurnya." Kata Honebami sambil menarik pita pengukur.

Honebami mengukur ruangan sementara Tsurumaru dan Namazuo masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kita harus mengisinya." Kata Tsurumaru.

"Bahkan lebih dari yang kita rencanakan!" seru Namazuo senang.

"Selesai." Honebami buka suara. "Jika kita membuat jalur berbentuk M, maka kita membutuhkan kurang lebih 200 buah kardus."

"Ehh, sebanyak itu?" sahut Namazuo.

"Kalau kalian butuh kardus, aku bisa memberikannya." Ujar Kosami.

Tak lama kemudian, tersebar pengumuman di seluruh Citadel yang berbunyi :

 _Perhatian bagi semua Toudan. Tsuru membutuhkan kardus dan bahan-bahan lainnya untuk rencananya. Sekian dan terima kasih._

* * *

"Aku bisa membawakan lebih banyak lagi jika membutuhkan." Kata Mitsutada sambil meletakkan tumpukkan kardus.

"Terima kasih, bro Mitsu!" jawab Tsurumaru.

"Ah, kupikir kalian bisa menggunakan ini sebagai aksesoris rumah hantu kalian," Souza memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga sakura kepada Tsurumaru.

"Boleh," Tsurumaru menerima bunga sakura dari Souza.

"Kalau begitu, kami balik dulu." Souza dan Mitsutada pamitan.

"Semoga rumah hantunya sukses." Kosami juga meninggalkan Tsurumaru cs di bekas gudang penyimpanan.

"Oke!"

* * *

"Jadi, rumah hantu seperti apa yang mau kita buat?" tanya Namazuo.

"Aku sudah membuat banyak ide tentang rumah hantu kita kali ini," jawab Tsurumaru sambil memperlihatkan buku catatannya yang berisi gambar-gambar hantu yang akan ditampilkan. "Oh iya, beritahu aku apa yang paling kalian takuti."

"Mungkin hantu yang melayang-layang." Jawab Namazuo.

"Atau _Yuki Onna,"_ sahut Honebami. "Hantu wanita itu lebih mengerikan, brooo~!"

"Oh iya," Namazuo mulai menyalakan laptop. "Aku meminjam laptop _Aruji_ untuk mencari ide buat rumah hantu kita."

Begitu laptop menyala, Namazuo langsung mencari lagu dan mulai memutar lagu yang menurutnya mendukung suasana.

* * *

"Akan ada _tantou-tantou_ kecil yang masuk ke rumah hantu nanti." kata Tsurumaru. "Jadi kita harus waspada,"

"Bukankah maksudmu... menghilang?" sahut Honebami.

"Hah?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu."

"Tapi itu sudah biasa." Ujar Namazuo. "Anak-anak menghilang... malam demi malam..."

"Ho... hoi! Hentikan!" seru Tsurumaru.

"Itu cuma lelucon kok," balas Namazuo datar.

"Itu tak terlihat seperti lelucon!"

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Habisnya Namazuo memutar lagu seram." Kata Honebami. Tsurumaru langsung menoleh ke arah Namazuo.

"Jangan memutar lagu seram, woi!" teriak Tsurumaru.

* * *

Menjelang malam, barulah diskusi mereka selesai. Honebami keluar dari bekas gudang ketika Gokotai datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Gokotai." Sapa Honebami.

"Ho-Honebami-san..." balas Gokotai canggung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, kami hanya ingin melakukan pekerjaan di sini," jawab Honebami. "Namun, sepertinya kami dalam masalah."

"Masalah?"

"Ya, kami dalam masalah. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Gokotai hanya menghela napas.

* * *

Sroooot... srooot...

Namazuo sedang mengecat bunga sakura dengan cat semprot warna hijau ketika Midare menghampirinya.

"Kak Zuo." Panggil Midare.

"Hn?" Namazuo langsung menoleh.

"Dimana Gokotai?"

"Lagi mengantar Tsurumaru-san dan Honebami pergi sebentar."

"Eeeeh?!" Midare syok. "Padahal aku ingin dia memberikan pamflet ini."

"Sudah sudah. Aku sudah menyebarkan pamfletnya, kok." Namazuo menenangkan Midare.

"Kak Zuo, apa itu?"

"Bunga willow."

"Tapi itu bunga sakura,"

"Ya, ini bunga sakura yang akan menjadi bunga willow!"

"Mau dicat juga tetap aja bunga sakura."

"Yaaah," keluh Namazuo. "Oh iya, kau bakalan datang nggak?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke rumah hantu!" jawab Namazuo antusias. "Di sana, kami akan memberikanmu tiga kali ketakutan!"

"Uggh, aku takkan datang..."

* * *

Sementara itu, Hasebe yang baru saja selesai mandi sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena merasa ada yang janggal.

"Oh, aku meninggalkan handukku!" seru Hasebe sambil balik arah menuju pemandian.

Ketika ia hendak kembali ke pemandian, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat dua jiwa tanpa tubuh sedang berputar-putar. Spontan saja, Hasebe ketakutan dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan handuknya yang tertinggal.

Paginya...

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku melihatnya!" Hasebe berteriak heboh. "Dua jiwa tanpa tubuh berkeliaran di Citadel!"

"Kau yakin?" sahut Ookurikara. "Kau sedang tidak mabuk, kan?"

"Aku tidak minum sake!" bantah Hasebe. "Lagian juga Kane-san juga melihat sesuatu."

" _Toudan_ seperti kita... berkeliaran di Citadel dengan berlumuran darah!" kata Izuminokami dengan nada horor. Rombongan _toudan_ yang mendengarnya langsung syok dan berujung pada Jiroutachi yang langsung pingsan karenanya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Horikawa mulai stres. "Padahal Citadel kita selalu damai dan penuh cinta."

"Mungkin ini kutukan." Sahut Mitsutada. Semua orang langsung syok.

"Hoi, hentikan!" seru Ookurikara.

"Kita harus meminta _Aruji-dono_ atau Nikkari-san untuk memberkati Citadel." Usul Horikawa.

"Tapi, mereka sekarang di mana?!" sahut Hasebe gusar.

" _Aruji_ sibuk. Nikkari ada pekerjaan bersama Ishikimaru." Kali ini, Taroutachi yang buka suara. Semua orang hanya bisa pasrah mendengarnya.

* * *

" _Yosh."_ Kata Honebami sambil mengunci rangkaian kayu yang membentuk lingkaran.

"Kau sudah selesai rupanya." Sahut Namazuo.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Namazuo duduk di balik jendela bayangan buatannya lalu mulai menyalakan lampu yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Kukutuk kau." Kata Namazuo di balik jendela buatannya, lalu terkikik geli.

Sementara itu, Tsurumaru bersama Gokotai sedang sibuk membuat replika _kebishii_ yang terbuat dari kain yang sudah diisi busa.

"Tsurumaru-san, kau akan memasangkan apa di _kebishii_ ini?" tanya Gokotai.

"Anak panah," jawab Tsurumaru. "Supaya terlihat lebih mengerikan." Gokotai cuma manggut-manggut.

"Tsurumaru, kau di sini?" Mitsutada muncul di depan pintu.

"Ah, bro Mitsu!" panggil Tsurumaru senang.

"Aku membawakan cemilan untuk kalian." Mitsutada meletakkan _sashimi_ tuna dengan taburan bawang putih di sekelilingnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh iya," Mitsutada mengeluarkan kalung bawang putih dan mengalungkannya di leher Tsurumaru. "Ini jimat supaya kau kebal hantu. Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Mitsutada pergi, suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Tapi, Namazuo dan Honebami dapat mencairkannya meskipun tidak terlalu signifikan.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Taroutachi dan Jiroutachi yang membawa pohon kecil dan beberapa botol sake.

"Tarou-san, Jirou-san." Sambut Honebami.

"Kami membawakan sedikit warna untuk menyegarkan mata kalian," ujar Taroutachi.

"Oh!" Jiroutachi menepuk dahinya. "Aku membawakan sake tetapi kalian tak bisa meminumnya karena kalian sedang bekerja! Pikunnya aku ini, tapi tak apalah. Karena aku terlanjur membawakannya, maka aku akan menyirami gudang ini dengan sake!"

Byuuuur... Byuuur... Jiroutachi mulai menyirami lantai gudang dengan sake-sakenya sementara Tsurumaru, Namazuo, Honebami, dan Gokotai hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Kami pergi dulu. Dah." Taroutachi dan Jiroutachi langsung pergi begitu saja.

* * *

"Kami kembali." kata Jiroutachi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ookurikara.

"Kalian seharusnya melihat akting hebatku." Jawab Jiroutachi dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, selanjutnya adalah... Horikawa." Izuminokami menyeret sang partner ke depan.

"Eehh?! Ti... tidak! A.. aku..." Horikawa mulai gugup.

"Lakukan saja." Hasebe menepuk pundak Horikawa. "Mereka dan Citadel kita tergantung padamu."

"Jangan khawatir," sahut Izuminokami. "Kami akan menjemput tubuhmu setelahnya. Dan..."

"BUKTIKAN KALAU KAU MEMANG PRIA SEJATI!" Izuminokami dan Hasebe kompak berteriak sambil mendorong Horikawa sampai ke 'calon' rumah hantu.

Horikawa sampai di depan bekas gudang dengan tidak elit yang spontan membuat Tsurumaru dan kawan-kawan sedikit terkejut.

"Selamat datang." Kata Tsurumaru.

"Gelombang panas!" Horikawa langsung meracau.

"Eh?"

"Garam! Garam panas!"

"Apa maksudmu, Horikawa?" Namazuo bingung.

"Mungkin Horikawa cuma mau bilang kalau kau akan terkena gelombang panas kalau kau tak mempunyai garam yang cukup." Jelas Honebami.

"Ya, itu benar!" balas Horikawa sambil meletakkan garam dan memberikan sejenis panji-panji kepada Tsurumaru. "Itu saja dariku. _Bye."_

Horikawa langsung meninggalkan gudang. Sementara itu, keempat _toudan_ yang tinggal di gudang hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Cemilan yang mereka bawakan sangat aneh." Ujar Honebami datar.

"Ya, tapi mereka baik sekali." Balas Tsurumaru.

"Oh iya," Gokotai angkat bicara. "Kenapa tempat ini malah jadi kayak altar kuil?"

"Hah?"

* * *

Hari-hari terus berlalu, isu Citadel berhantu semakin santer terdengar di kalangan _toudan._ Kejadian-kejadian kemarin kembali terulang, seperti Hasebe yang meninggalkan handuknya (lagi) karena melihat jiwa tanpa tubuh sedang berkeliaran untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekarang sudah memasuki hari ke-5 sejak pembuatan rumah hantu dimulai. Tsurumaru cs akhirnya menyelesaikan rumah hantu mereka. Dan itu juga diikuti dengan isu-isu yang semakin kencang tersebar bak angin badai.

"Hei, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya," Hasebe mendekati Yamabushi yang baru saja mengganti bajunya di pemandian. "Citadel ini berhantu..."

"Apa?" Yamabushi kebingungan.

"Aku terus membersihkan lantai, tetapi jejak-jejak kaki terus bermunculan," kata Hasebe. "Ada hantu di sini...!" Yamabushi langsung cengo.

Sementara itu...

"Satu porsi udon hilang..." Mitsutada meratapi udon di hadapannya. "Si-siapa yang mengambilnya? Ja-jangan... ini... kutukan!"

Di lain tempat, Souza yang merasa kepanasan langsung membuka lemari pendingin untuk menyimpan bunga. Ia mengeluarkan pot bunga mawar dari pendingin dan mendinginkan diri di dalam pendingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ah, aku terlalu lama di dalam." Souza keluar dari pendingin dan kaget ketika mendapati bunga mawar yang tadinya kuncup sudah mekar. Sontak saja Souza ketakutan melihatnya.

Dan ketiga anggota geng Odate ini akhirnya membuat satu kesimpulan : Citadel berhantu!

Siang ini, Kashuu dan Yasusada yang baru saja pulang dari ekspedisi tertegun ketika mendengar bisik-bisik para penghuni Citadel tentang hantu yang berkeliaran di Citadel selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yasusada.

"Meneketehe." Jawab Kashuu cuek bebek.

* * *

"Kamu sudah pegang ujungnya?" tanya Namazuo. Honebami hanya menggangguk. Mereka mengenakan kimono putih.

"Yo!" sapa Kashuu.

"Selamat siang." Yasusada menyusul di belakang Kashuu. "Aku bawakan kroket buatan Mitsutada-san untuk kalian."

* * *

Tsurumaru, Namazuo, Honebami, Gokotai, Kashuu, dan Yasusada menikmati kroket di karpet bambu yang direntangkan. Mereka menikmatinya seraya mengobrol ringan.

"Kudengar kalian membuat rumah hantu." Kata Yasusada.

"Iya, sebagian besar sudah selesai." Balas Honebami. "Mau mencobanya? Kami ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan _toudan_ lainnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya." Kashuu setuju. "Yasusada, kau mau? Kudengar seseorang bisa lebih dekat kalau masuk rumah hantu bersama dengan orang terdekatnya."

"Aku tak keberatan." Balas Yasusada.

"Kalau begitu," Tsurumaru mulai memberi aba-aba sambil mengikat ikat kepala khas upacara kematian. "Ayo kita beri dua pedang Okita Souji kutukan!"

"Kutukan?" Yasusada bingung.

"Ya, kami akan memberimu kutukan sampai akhir dunia!" balas Tsurumaru.

"Sampai akhir!" Honebami mengiyakan.

"Hahah, lakukan saja." Kashuu berlagak sok berani. "Tapi itu takkan mengoyahkan ikatanku dengan Yasusada!" lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah hantu bersama Yasusada.

Tak lama kemudian...

"HIYAAAAAA! HUAAAAAAAKKKHH!"

 _Toudan-toudan_ lain yang lewat hanya bisa melongo ketika mendengar teriakan Kashuu. Tak lama kemudian, sang _uchigatana_ pun keluar sambil guling-guling di tanah. Yasusada keluar sambil memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Tsurumaru menghampiri Yasusada. "Kau takut?"

"Ya." jawab Yasusada.

"Tapi, kau tak terlihat takut," ujar Honebami.

"Tidak, aku takut," balas Yasusada. "Teriakan Kashuu-lah yang paling membuatku takut."

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Imanotsurugi.

"Kami membuka rumah hantu. Ini, silakan ambil." Honebami memberikan selebaran rumah hantu. "Datang dan rasakanlah rumah hantu Citadel. Kami jamin kalian ketakutan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, _toudan-toudan_ lainnya mulai mengerumuni Honebami untuk mengambil selebaran.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, banyak _toudan_ yang mengantri di depan pintu masuk rumah hantu. Mereka penasaran seperti apa rumah hantu yang disajikan oleh Tsurumaru dan kawan-kawan.

Sementara itu, rombongan Hasebe hanya terheran melihat pengunjung rumah hantu yang membludak bak orang lagi ngantri sembako.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hasebe. "Jangan jangan ini... kutukan!" Mitsutada yang berada di belakangnya langsung syok.

"Hentikan itu, Hasebe!" seru Izuminokami. "Bukankah ini sebenarnya berkah?" Souza mengamati Tsurumaru cs dengan wajah serius.

"Sepertinya, kita harus memberitahu Tsurumaru," ujar Souza. "Sebelum terjadi sesuatu."

"Kami akan buka dalam waktu 20 menit." Kata Tsurumaru. "Tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Citadel ini benar-benar berhantu, kah?" tanya Iwatooshi.

"Apa?" Tsurumaru, Kashuu, dan Yasusada saling pandang.

"Hantunya beneran kan?"

"Eh?!"

Souza dan rombongan lainnya menghampiri mereka.

"Tsurumaru." Sapa Souza. "Kau punya waktu sebentar?"

* * *

"KYAAA! JIWA TANPA TUBUH ITU MENAKUTKAN! _TOUDAN_ ITU MENAKUTKAAAN!" Kashuu langsung menjerit tidak jelas.

"Ya, jejak kaki!" seru Hasebe.

"Udonku!" Mitsutada ikut berteriak.

"Dan bungaku!" teriak Souza. Lalu mereka berteriak kompak, "Citadel kita berhantu!"

"Mu-mustahil!" seru Tsurumaru.

"Bukankah itu semua wajar?" tanya Yasusada. "Jejak air yang terus bermunculan di pemandian, udon yang hilang karena diberikan pada kucing, dan bunga yang mekar setelah dikeluarkan dari pendingin. Bukankah semua itu wajar?"

"Dia memakai baju hantu tetapi dia berpikir logis!" teriak Hasebe.

"Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, ada benarnya juga." Kata Mitsutada.

"Jadi, masalahnya selesai?" tanya Tsurumaru.

"Begitulah." Jawab Kashuu.

"Ah, terima kasih, Yasusada!" ucap Tsurumaru.

"Ta-tapi a-ku.." Yasusada gugup.

"Itulah Yamatonokami Yasusada!" puji Kashuu. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan jiwa tanpa tubuh dan _toudan_ itu?"

* * *

Hari hampir sore, pengunjung rumah hantu masih banyak hingga membuat Yasusada yang menjaga pintu masuk menjadi kewalahan.

"Kami hampir selesai mengutuk rumah ini, jadi mohon tunggu sebentar." Kata Yasusada. Ia mengenakan kimono putih.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kashuu sambil menyibakkan pintu masuk. "Mau gantian?"

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Yasusada. Kashuu kaget ketika melihat antrian pengunjung.

"Wah, banyak sekali yang datang!"

"Oh, apakah itu kau, Yamatonokami Yasusada?" terdengar suara Kogitsunemaru. Ia datang bersama Mikazuki.

"Eh, Kogitsunemaru- _dono?_ Mikazuki- _dono?"_ tanya Yasusada.

"Kalian punya banyak pengunjung rupanya." Celetuk Mikazuki. Lalu melirik ke arah Kogitsunemaru. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kogi-kun?"

"Aku tak apa-apa!" jawab Kogitsunemaru. "Aku akan melindungi Mikazuki apapun yang terjadi!"

Yasusada tersenyum sementara Kashuu tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat keberanianmu!" lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

"Silakan masuk." Yasusada mempersilakan mereka masuk.

* * *

"Yo, ini sangat bagus." Kogitsunemaru mulai membual. "Anak-anak _wakizashi_ dan _uchigatana_ tidaklah buruk. Kurasa itu karena mereka memiliki _Aruji_ yang hebat. Ayo Mikazuki, kau tidak perlu ta-"

Perkataan Kogitsunemaru terhenti ketika ia merasa tangannya dipegang. Tak lama kemudian, ia kaget ketika mendapati Tsurumaru yang menyamar jadi hantu langsung mengejutkannya. Bagian hidung dan dagunya ditempeli oleh _pore pack_ milik Kosami.

"Kukutuk kau!" teriaknya.

"HANTU!" Kogitsunemaru langsung berlari menjauhi Tsurumaru sementara Tsurumaru hanya tertawa geli.

Rintangan kedua, Kogitsunemaru langsung memeluk jendela sambil berkata, "Mikazuki, rumah ini berbahaya!" dan jendela itu tiba-tiba menyala, menampilkan bayangan _rokurokubi_ dibaliknya.

"Kukutuk kau..." terdengar suara Namazuo di baliknya. Kogitsunemaru langsung jantungan dan kembali berlari.

Kogitsunemaru menemui rintangan berupa matras ketika melewati jalur hantu berikutnya. Ia melompat dan guling-guling ala anak yang sedang praktek penjaskes dan sukses mendarat tepat di depan lukisan wanita salju yang sedang menggendong anaknya.

'Dingin sekali...' Kogitsunemaru merinding.

"Tuan pengelana, maukah kau menjaga anak ini?" kali ini, suara Honebami yang menggelitik pendengaran Kogitsunemaru. "Dia bisa mati kedinginan."

"Wa-wanita salju?!" Kogitsunemaru semakin kaget dan lagi-lagi ia berlari. Sementara Mikazuki hanya berjalan santai sambil menggagumi rumah hantu buatan Tsurumaru cs.

'Buruk... sangat buruk...' batin Kogitsunemaru. Ia terus berlari hingga melihat secercah cahaya.

'Jalan keluar?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi, ternyata itu bukan jalan keluar, melainkan replika _kebishii_ yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan Kogitsunemaru.

"Kukutuk kau... kukutuk kau... kukutuk kau..." rekaman suara Gokotai terdengar seolah-olah sedang mengutuk Kogitsunemaru. Akhirnya toudan _rubah_ itu tak tahan lagi dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" akhirnya ia berteriak hingga terdengar keluar.

Kogitsunemaru keluar dari rumah hantu dengan wajah madesu dan langsung terkapar di tanah. Mikazuki menyusul keluar dengan wajah kalemnya seperti biasa.

"Rumah hantu kalian benar-benar hebat. Aku menyukainya." Puji Mikazuki.

"A-anu..." Yasusada ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan khawatir, Kogi-kun memang selalu begini." Kata Mikazuki. Sementara itu, Kogitsunemaru mengacungkan jempolnya seraya berbisik, 'Kerja bagus.'

* * *

"Ah, panasnya!" kata Namazuo.

"Ya." ucap Honebami. "Akhirnya, rumah hantu kita sukses besar. Lihat ke sana."

Tsurumaru menerawang ke depan. Terdengar suara-suara para _toudan_ yang sedang mengobrol seru tentang pengalaman mereka ketika masuk rumah hantu.

"Hei kalian," panggil Hasebe. "Cepat mandi. Kalian kepanasan, kan?"

"Baik!" tanpa membuang waktu, tiga _toudan_ Awataguchi bersama dua _toudan_ Shinsengumi, dan satu _toudan_ Odategumi itu langsung menuju pemandian. Dengan membawa baju ganti tentunya.

* * *

Malamnya...

"Jadi semuanya, kita bersulang untuk kesuksesan rumah hantu!" kata Izuminokami.

"Bersulang!" teriak semuanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau ini bakal berhasil," ucap Jiroutachi.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mendukungnya." Sahut Taroutachi.

"Aku punya _sashimi_ tuna." Kata Mitsutada sambil meletakkan piring berisi _sashimi._

"Yasusada-san, apakah kau senang?" tanya Gokotai kepada Yasusada.

"Iya, syukurlah karena banyak yang mengunjungi rumah hantu kita." Jawab Yasusada.

"Isu hantu itu muncul di saat yang tepat," Ujar Namazuo.

"Banyak yang datang karena itu." Sambung Tsurumaru.

"Tapi, aku belum bisa menjelaskan tentang jiwa tak bertubuh ataupun _toudan_ itu," kata Yasusada.

"Itu aku." Sahut Honebami. Semua orang langsung memandang ke arah Honebami.

"Ketika itu, aku melihat Citadel kosong dan aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu." Honebami mulai bercerita. "Jadi, waktu itu aku berpikir untuk menggunakan anak macan milik Gokotai. Saat aku pulang dari pasar bersama Namazuo..."

 _Flashback..._

"Dari sini, aku bisa berjalan ke kamarku sendiri. Dadah." Namazuo berjalan ke arah barat.

"Dah." Balas Honebami pendek. Lalu menoleh ke arah Gokotai. "Hei Gokotai, dari sini aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, Honebami-san harus berhati-hati selama di perjalanan." Gokotai langsung berjalan ke depan.

"Gokotai, kamarmu ada di arah sebaliknya!" Honebami meneriaki Gokotai.

 _End of flashback._

"Orang-orang pasti mengira anak-anak macan Gokotai itu hantu jika mereka berlari secara memutar." Honebami menutup ceritanya.

"Ternyata itu kau ya, yang membuatku meninggalkan handuk di pemandian sampai dua kali?!" Hasebe kaget bukan kepalang.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _toudan_ itu?" tanya Namazuo.

"Kalau itu aku tidak tahu."

"Oh, itu aku!" tiba-tiba Nikkari buka suara. "Ketika aku mengecat bersama Ishikimaru, dia tak sengaja menumpahkan cat berwarna merah ke kepalaku dan sukses membuat kepala dan sebagian pakaianku berlumuran cat. Spontan saja aku langsung kelimpungan mencari keran air buat membersihkannya."

"Ekkh, ternyata hantu _toudan_ berdarah itu kau, ya?!" Izuminokami langsung tersedak. "Aku sampai mau mati berdiri karenanya, tahu!"

"Ah, maafkan kecerobohanku kemarin yang telah membuatmu salah mengira kalau Nikkari itu hantu." Ishikimaru langsung membungkuk.

"Waah, Nikkari hebat!" puji Tsurumaru.

"Itu sama sekali tidak hebat..." Nikkari pundung di kolong meja.

"Maaf, Nikkari." Ucap Ishikimaru.

"Kau pikir ini cuma selesai dengan ucapan maaf?!" Nikkari mencak-mencak.

"Tapi tak apa-apa. Berkat kau, rumah hantu kami jadi ramai." Kata Namazuo.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya?! Cat di rambut dan bajuku belum luntur semua! Kau tak tahu bagaimana penderitaanku ketika membersihkannya?"

Akhirnya, pesta malam itu diakhiri dengan Nikkari yang berdebat panas bak anggota DPR dengan Ishikimaru plus kru rumah hantu Citadel. Sementara _toudan_ lainnya menikmati debat 'anggota DPR' itu dengan santai sambil makan cemilan yang disediakan. Ya, musim panas memang harus diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan selama itu tidak mengganggu orang lain.

~ End ~

 **Fanfic ini memakai campuran konsep anime Tamako Market episode 6 dan kartun Scooby Doo yang membongkar sosok hantu yang ternyata hanya manusia berkostum. Hanya saja, Yukira memodifikasi alurnya sedemikian rupa dengan mengadaptasinya pada setting di TouRan.**

 **Akhir kata, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
